Vendredi soir
by Mytead
Summary: Une soirée banale pour un couple à trois. [AoxKuroxKaga]


**\- Tadaima !** _s'écria un jeune homme à la chevelure rouge, entrant dans un petit studio situé dans la ville de Tokyo._

Il déposa ses chaussures noires à l'entrée, retira sa veste et ferma l'appartement à clef, puis s'avança jusqu'à la pièce suivante. Arrivé dans le salon, il s'étira tel un tigre et lâcha un soupir de bien-être, heureux d'être revenu dans le cocon familial.

Cependant personne n'était en vue. Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe, s'attendant à recevoir un accueil chaleureux mais ne recevant rien de la sorte. Il s'avança un peu plus dans le petit salon, et aperçut sur le canapé deux grands pieds bronzés dépasser des accoudoirs. Un rire s'échappa de la gorge du rouge.

 **\- J'vois qu'on m'a pas attendu pour dormir...** _marmonna-t-il pour lui-même d'un air moqueur en s'approchant un peu plus du canapé, pour apercevoir enfin les deux silhouettes qu'il aimait le plus au monde._

Sur ce canapé noir en cuir -qui lui avait coûté la peau du cul- se trouvait tout d'abord un grand basané couché sur le dos, la gueule grande ouverte et baveuse, ayant ses extrémités qui dépassaient du sofa. La bestiole possédait une belle chevelure bleu foncé, et ronflait tel un imposant ogre.

Et sur ce même ogre, se trouvait son exact opposé.

Un jeune homme pâle, plus petit et plus maigrichon que le basané, aillant des cheveux turquoise d'une extrême douceur. Sa tête reposait tranquillement sur le torse de celui du dessous, et il dormait silencieusement et sereinement, comme si rien ne pouvait perturber son sommeil.

Le rouge, qui c'était accroupi auprès de ses deux beautés, souriait tendrement, caressant la joue du plus petit des trois, le turquoise.

 **\- Tetsu ?** _murmura celui-ci, essayant de le réveiller très doucement._

Le dit Tetsu remua légèrement sous la caresse, fit une petite moue pour avoir été dérangé et ouvrit péniblement un œil, encore un peu ensommeillé. Il mit un moment à papillonner des yeux, et lorsqu'il vit l'homme en face de soi, un petit sourire s'étira sur son visage jusqu'à maintenant impassible.

 **\- Taiga-kun... Tu viens de rentrer...?** _demanda-t-il d'une petite voix rauque en se frottant un œil._

 **\- Ouai, il est 21 heures.** _répondit le concerné, un sourire d'amusement aux lèvres, tournant ses yeux vers le basané ronflant._ **Vous êtes là d'puis combien de temps ?**

 **\- On a dû s'endormir vers 19 heures.** _dit le turquoise, en se relevant lentement pour ne pas réveiller celui d'en dessous._

 **\- Bande d'irresponsable... Vous n'avez même pas mangé j'parie.**

Comme pour y répondre, le ventre de Tetsuya se mit à gargouiller, et celui-ci marmonna une excuse en rougissant honteusement. Le rire de Kagami s'éleva dans la pièce, puis il se leva.

 **\- Bon, j'ai compris, j'dois encore faire la popotte sinon on va se retrouver à commander des pizzas.** _dit-il en s'éloignant._ **Réveille le flemmard, j'vais pas supporter longtemps qu'il bave sur le canap'.**

 **\- Hai, Taiga-kun.** _répondit le plus petit._

Celui-ci se tourna alors -avec ce même visage inexpressif- vers le basané, et le secoua légèrement, espérant que le bleuté se réveille, mais il n'en fit rien.

Il essaya alors de le secouer un peu plus fort, mais cela fut de nouveau un échec.

Alors, le turquoise, qui était tout de même de nature légèrement impatiente, décida de passer à la méthode la plus rapide pour le réveiller, et avec confiance, il attrapa d'une main ferme les intimités de l'endormi.

Et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

 **\- OOAAAH !** _s'écria-t-il en ouvrant en une seconde ses yeux et se relevant brusquement au point de frôler l'assommement du plus petit._ **OI ! AH BORDEL TETSU QU-BLEJZODF ?**

Le dit Tetsu venait de poser sa main sur la bouche de la grande gueule, toujours d'une façon totalement calme et posée. Il sentait par ailleurs la salive de son compagnon contre sa main, ce qui lui tira une minuscule grimace en s'essuyant sur le t-shirt du bleuté.

 **\- Désolé Daiki-kun. Mais tu ne te réveillais pas. Et puis tout à l'heure tu m'as embêté, donc c'était le bon moment pour me venger.**

 **\- Qu-QUOI ? Nan mais la prochaine fois fout moi une baffe mais me fout pas un coup dans les couilles !**

 **\- D'accord.** _répondit posément le plus petit, de son expression neutre._

 **\- Euh non, oublie c'que j'ai dit, mais bordel Tetsu quand même !**

 **\- Tu l'as cherché.**

Aomine grommela en se frottant ses parties intimes d'une main. C'était vrai qu'il avait un peu taquiné le turquoise tout à l'heure, mais en même temps, qui n'aurait pas envie de toucher l'arrière-train de Tetsuya lorsque celui-ci se trimbale par terre à quatre pattes, à moitié dénudé, pour faire le ménage ?

Le bleuté en tout cas n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

 **\- Hey, c'pas bientôt fini les gamins ?** _s'écria la voix du rouge depuis la cuisine._

 **\- Désolé Taiga-kun, mais je disais à Daiki-kun que je m'étais vengé de lui car il m'avait touché les fe-**

 **\- HEIN ?**

Kagami déboula soudainement dans le salon en tablier rose -celui-ci étant recouvert de diverses phrases/dessins écrites par ses deux conjoints-, casserole à la main et cuillère de l'autre, mélangeant assidûment le contenu de celle-ci.

Il jeta un regard noir à Aomine, qui lui, avait essayé de s'enfuir discrètement, mais sa taille et sa non-discrétion -au contraire de Kuroko- l'avaient totalement grillé.

 **\- Tu m'expliques, pervers ?** _grinça des dents le rouge._

 **\- Oi ! C'est pas ma faute si Tetsu est si désirable !** _se défendit le bleu._

Un duel de regard se fit entre les deux, l'un en colère, l'autre apeuré.

 **\- Mais il n'a pas été plus loin, Taiga-kun. Je lui ai tordu le poignet avant qu'il ne me touche d'avantage.** _expliqua tranquillement le dit désirable, sans une once de rougeur._

 **\- Heureusement.** _marmonna Kagami en jetant un regard noir à Aomine avant de repartir à sa cuisine._

Le basané se décomposa sur le canapé et souffla un bon coup, avant de s'avancer pour déposer un chaste baiser dans le cou du plus petit.

 **\- Pfiou, merci... Même si c'est toi qui as fait ta balance !**

 **\- Tu l'as cherché.** _répliqua innocemment le plus petit, d'un regard candide._

Il attrapa la télécommande qui traînait sur le sol, puis alluma la télé et zappa sur la chaîne des dessins animés, sans demander l'avis de son compagnon. Puis il ramena ses jambes contre soi et les enlaça, ses yeux inexpressifs ne quittant pas les images colorées.

Aomine lâcha un léger rire amusé devant cette scène enfantine puis déposa un baiser cette fois-ci sur la bouche de Tetsuya, avant de se lever et de partir vers la cuisine. Seulement vêtue d'un t-shirt et d'un boxer.

Le turquoise quand à lui ne bougea pas, ses yeux bleus rivés sur la télé.

 **\- Alors, pas trop crevé ? On aurait pu faire la bouffe mais bon... On c'est un peu endormi...** _dit alors Aomine en entrant dans la pièce, s'approchant du rouge par-derrière, puis l'enlaçant par la taille._

 **\- C'pas grave, je m'en doutais un peu à vrai dire, vous aviez l'ménage à faire aujourd'hui. Même si je suppose que Tetsu a fait plus de la moitié du travail..** se moqua _gentiment Kagami, continuant de cuisiner sans être perturbé par la présence du bleu._

 **\- M'ouai, en même temps j'étais crevé...** _marmonna-t-il comme excuse en mordillant et embrassant le cou de l'autre._

 **\- Comme d'hab quoi.**

Ils rirent légèrement tous les deux, amoureux tout autant que l'autre.

 **\- Et le boulot, ça va ?** _demanda alors le bleuté._

 **\- Ouai'p, j'espère juste recevoir ma paye rapidement avec un p'tit supplément, parce que nourrir trois bouches ça fait beaucoup...** _lui répondit Kagami, un air sombre sur le visage._

 **\- T'en fais pas, Tetsu mange toujours comme une crevette, c'est déjà ça de moins.** _essaya de rassurer Aomine avec une pointe d'humour._

 **\- Ouai, mais c'est plutôt le fait que nous deux on mange pour dix, qui m'fait peur.**

 **\- Oi, c'est toi le ventre sur patte, pas moi !**

 **\- Quoi ? N'importe quoi, d'ailleurs t'étais pas censé te mettre au régime toi ?!**

Ils continuèrent ainsi à se parler et à se chamailler, le temps que le cuisinier termine ses plats à base de riz, principalement.

Une fois fait, ils se retrouvèrent tous de nouveau devant la télé, chacun une assiette dans les mains, avec pas vraiment la même quantité pour chacun. Bien que les regards étaient tous centrés sur l'écran, les discussions continuaient d'être aussi animées.

 **\- C'est très bon, Taiga-kun.**

 **\- Merci Tetsuya, au moins y'en a un sur deux qui le dit.** _lâcha le rouge en ricanant gentiment, recevant ensuite un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de la part du basané._

 **\- Chai pas b'soin d'le ch'dire, tu l'chai très bien que t'fais d'la bchonne bouche !** _répliqua le bleuté d'un air vexé._

 **\- Baka, ça fait toujours plaisir de le savoir !**

 **\- Daiki-kun, ne parle pas la bouche pleine s'il te plait.**

Le dit Aomine grogna légèrement, puis une fois sa bouchée fini -en même temps que son assiette- il décoiffa les cheveux de Kuroko.

 **\- Dit donc toi, espèce de p'tit chieur, tu m'cherches pas un peu depuis c'matin ?** _dit-il._

 **\- Pas du tout, Daiki-kun.** _répondit le turquoise en souriant légèrement avec amusement, tournant son regard vers celui qui lui tenait les cheveux._

Un duel de regard bouillonnant commença alors devant les yeux de Kagami, qui celui-ci avait éteint la télé, jugeant que la soirée allait surement commencer à partir en n'importe quoi à partir de maintenant. Comme tous les vendredis soirs.

Car c'était la fin de la semaine, la fin de longs jours de travail, et le début d'un week-end de deux jours où enfin ils seraient tous les trois, sans exception.

Et c'était aussi la fin de l'abstinence pour les trois jeunes hommes, car comme leur promesse qu'ils avaient mit en place en leur début de relation disait : ils ne devaient pas copuler en semaine, exception le mardi en cas de jour de repos le mercredi, afin que les passifs ne soient pas handicapés par leurs parties de jambes en l'air.

C'était donc pourquoi lorsque le vendredi soir venait enfin, les trois hommes s'abandonnaient à leurs envies sexuelles, et que cela n'était pas forcément très doux.

Et c'était pourquoi actuellement Aomine et Kuroko étaient entrain de s'embrasser tels deux fauves en manque de sexe. Le rouge soupira, et rangea d'une main experte les quelques couverts qui traînaient sur la table avant qu'il n'entende un bruit sourd, signe que le basané venait de plaquer le plus petit sur la table basse du salon, et que les attouchements commençaient.

Il se dépêcha alors de rejoindre ses compagnons pour ne rien manquer, se déshabillant en chemin, se doutant que cette nuit allait être rude et éprouvante.

Mais au moins, ce soir ce ne sera pas lui le soumis.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Je ne pense pas faire de suite, juste je voulais vous partager ce petit moment d'amour entre ce trio que j'aime tant ! (d'ailleurs je sais que ça peut paraître étrange l'utilisation des prénoms comme "Daiki-kun" de la part de Kuroko, mais**

 **1) je le voyais mal appeler ses petits amis par leurs noms de familles**

 **2) je le vois encore plus mal utiliser simplement leurs prénoms sans suffixes dérrière, en tout cas pour un début de relation**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, faites une review soyez pas timide, j'attends vos retour avec impatience, que ce soit bon ou mauvais...**

 ***jépeur***


End file.
